Two Fates Met
by Aoi-Tenshi
Summary: Serena leaves Tokyo and the scouts behind. Where does she head? To Gotham City where on the way she meets a girl with hot pink hair. She gets introduced to another interesting character. Will she find a better life? Or will she loose everything?
1. A Fate Collapsed

**Two Fates Met**

Okay peoples. I was bored in school so I decided to write this story. Didn't think I'd get that far but sure enough I have! My friend kept pestering me to write more to it so I decided to keep going. Hope you guys all like it! And no I do not own Sailor Moon OR Batman Beyond. It'd be nice if I owned something but I don't! I'm flat out broke too!! So don't sue me either please! ^_^ 

:::girl named Crystal pops up::: 

Crystal: OH MY GOSH!! No Japanese?? I'm impressed! 

Rebecca: Ha ha ha……… ikani.

Crystal: :::whacks Rebecca upside back of head::: NO JAPANESE!! YOU USE TOO MUCH!!

Rebecca: @_@ On with… the story… peoples……. X_x

Chapter One: A Fate Collapsed 

"Hold it right there, evil Nega-trash!!" Sailor Moon said. The witch turned to face her. "What was that? I'll suck all the energy out of you, you Sailor-dweeb!" The monster witch began to charge Sailor Moon. She quickly dodged out of the way only to see yet another charge from the witch.

The witch slammed hard into Sailor Moon. She let out a small whimper as she blacked out.

When Sailor Moon awoke, she was Usagi. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around. The room was dark. 'Did the Negaverse get me? Am I dead?' Usagi tried to move. Something was preventing her from moving. A light turned on and she could see the entire room. A tall dark man entered the room. He had raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore all black and had pale skin.

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded. The man smirked. "I am the King of Darkness, young princess. You are to be my slave. Now rise!" Usagi's body lifted into the air.

"I will be no ones slave!" Usagi shouted. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"  Nothing happened. "What? Why won't I transform? What have you done to me?!" Usagi yelled. "I've rendered you powerless," the "King of Darkness" said.

"Okay. Do you have a name? Or is it just 'The King of Darkness'?"  Usagi said sarcastically. "Hn," the "King of Darkness" replied. "Dark Eye is what people call me." "Okay…" Usagi said. "SILENCE! No more talking slave!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" a voice cried. "Huh?" the man now known as "Dark Eye" said.

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon! I have come to save Sailor Moon!" Finally her wand started to work and the little pink hearts began to smack into Dark Eye's face. "Ow! Hey! Cut that out! Stop!" "Iie way, Dark Head!" Usagi shouted. "It's Dark Eye!"  Dark Eye replied.

A red streak flew passed Usagi and a rose hit Dark Eye's hand, which had been reaching out to grab Chibi Moon.

Usagi looked to see Tuxedo Kamen and the scouts ready to fight. Usagi was quite surprised to see Tuxedo Kamen. After all. He and Rei were now lovers. Rei though was not why she was mad about the whole thing. Only Darien.

"Usagi. Try transforming again! Shout out 'Golden Moon Power'!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

"Okay!" Usagi shouted back. "Golden Moon Power!" Usagi turned into Sailor Golden Moon. Her sailor fuku was different from the usual. She had no tiara, only her golden crescent moon in the center of her forehead. She had a golden skirt as well as a golden heart locket at the center of her bow. Her boots were now blue and her bow was blue. Her sailor collar was gold. Her choker was also blue with a golden crescent moon at its center. Her gloves had gold cuffs. Her odangos were blue too.

Everyone {including herself} was amazed at this "new" Sailor Moon. 'Now to think of an attack. Oh! I know!' "Golden Moon Surprise!" Sailor Moon shouted. Little golden crescent moons in blue light went smack, right into Dark Eye. He released them from his dimension.

All the scouts had returned to their normal form. That evening, Usagi went to the outer senshi's apartment.

"You're what?!" the outers all said at once. "I'm leaving," Usagi said. "But Odango! You can't!" Hotaru said. "Besides. Who will protect you, Moon Face?"  Haruka asked. "Well. I'm not sure," Usagi replied. Haruka walked over to her.

"Just go home and think this through, okay?" Haruka asked. "Okay," Usagi agreed.

Usagi did go home but she didn't stay. She wanted to make a better life somewhere else. If trouble brewed, Sailor Moon would be there to help.

She despised Mamoru, Rei started to not care as much, and all the other inners were secretly thinking of getting a new leader. They wanted "to see what it would be like" with a new leader. The outers never betrayed her. They were still her friends. She hated leaving them but knew she had to.

Usagi was at the subway station, waiting for her subway train to be called for boarding. "Boarding train 1126 now. All passengers heading to Tokyo Airport," the loudspeaker announced.

"Well. I guess that's me," Usagi said to herself. Usagi grabbed her things and boarded. When the tram reached the airport, Usagi waited for her flight to be called.

An hour later, a lady came over the loudspeaker. "Boarding all passengers aboard flight 771. Flight to Gotham City." "FINALLY!! IT'S BEEN HALF A DOZEN HOURS!!" Usagi grabbed her bags {again} and boarded.

The plane was spacious and she was happy for that. She found her seat next to a sleeping, hot pink haired girl. 'Man. She's already asleep? WE HAVEN'T EVEN TAKEN OFF YET!' Usagi thought.

{Okay people. I'm not sure how long the flight would take from Tokyo to Gotham City so work with me!}

About another hour later, the hot pink haired girl woke up. She was wearing tight black pants and a tight yellow shirt. She had two black armbands on her upper arms. She looked out the window.

"We took off already?" she asked. "Yeah. About an hour ago," Usagi replied. "An hour ago?! Oh no! I forgot to call Terry! Oh well. I'll just call him now," the girl said. "Oh. I forgot. My name's Max." "I'm Usagi! Nice to meet you!" "Yeah," Max agreed. Max picked up the plane seat phone and called "Terry".

"Yeah. Hey Ter. {I don't know how to spell the nick-name Max calls him so sorry!} Sorry. I fell asleep. The plane took off about an hour ago." Max paused to listen to "Ter". "Hey! I said I was sorry! Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll see ya there. Bye."

"So. Family member?" Usagi asked. "Nope. Just a best friend. He wants my help with somethin'," Max explained. "Hey. You should meet him." "Cool. Yeah. We could go out for lunch or something. But after that, I need to find an apartment or something," Usagi said. "Okay. Sounds good to me," Max replied. "I can show you around Gotham. I'm sure it'll be fun."


	2. A Fate Remade

TWO FATES MET

Okay peoples. This is my second chapter!! It took me a long time to write this but here it is! I had started the story long before I posted so that's why you're probably like "What? It didn't take you that long." But it actually did! But anyway. Enough of my rambling and on with the story!

Chapter 2: A Fate Remade 

After another hour, Usagi had fallen asleep. When the plane finally landed, Max woke her up.

"Huh? What?" Usagi said. "We've landed Usagi. Wanna get a pizza with me and Ter?" Max said. 'Food…' Usagi thought. "Okay! Sure!" Usagi said very happy. "Man. You must really love food," Max said. "Sure do!" Usagi said.

After they gathered their things, they headed out for a pizza place Max chose.

"Hey Ter!" Max waved to a fairly tall guy who was about her age. He had black hair, a navy blue shirt and black pants. "Hey Max!" he said.  "Usagi, this is Terry. Terry, this is Usagi," Max said. "Hi!" Usagi said cheerily. "Hey," Terry said. They sat at a table and ordered a pizza.

After Usagi scarfed down about 3 breadsticks and downed 2 glasses of soda, the pizza arrived.

"Man, Usagi. How much do you like food?" Max asked. "I have a large appetite," Usagi said, sweat dropping. "So what brings you here, Usagi?" Terry asked. "Well. I started to have some problems back home. My friends weren't still all my friends. Some changed. But I've left that all behind," Usagi said, trying to smile again. "You okay?" Max asked. "Yeah. I'm doing better. I still have some friends. And now you're my friends," Usagi answered. "Yeah," Max said.

After pizza, Terry went off to go to "work". Max stuck with Usagi to help her find an apartment. After 2 hours of some searching, they finally found one. It was close to Max's. "Hey! Cool! We're gonna be neighbors! Awesome!" Usagi said.

It was getting late so Max retired to her apartment, and Usagi to hers. The place already had some furniture, so Usagi had a table and a couch and about 4 chairs. Her bedroom had a small, quaint bed, but it worked for her. She also had a little fridge. The Land Lady had seemed to adore Usagi so she gave her the furniture. "Guess I'm lucky," she said to herself. Usagi decided she'd get some food and other necessities in the morning after breakfast.

The next morning, Usagi sat in a little café, enjoying some warm, yummy pancakes. 'I wonder how the scouts are doing…' she thought to herself. She had kept her communicator just in case. 'Come on Usagi. You have to move on… even still I guess it can't hurt to keep in touch with the outers at least,' she thought.

When Usagi had gotten some food and other needed things, she decided to go for a walk.

****~*~****

_Flashback…_

"Come on Rei. Who cares about Usagi anymore? What about you and me?" Mamoru said. "I don't know," Rei responded. 'How could they…?' Usagi thought as she walked onto the scene. "How could you?" she said lowly. Rei and Mamoru turned to her. Mamoru glared. Rei turned away. Usagi ran; as fast as she could; back home.

End flashback… 

****~*~****

Usagi tried to focus her thoughts elsewhere when she heard a scream. "What? The Negaverse. What are they doing here?!" she said. "Golden Moon Power!"

A youma was sucking the energy out of a person when Sailor Golden Moon arrived on the scene. "Stop right there, Nega-dweeb! I'm going to put your joy to an end! I am Sailor Golden Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" The youma turned to her. It bared it's fangs and raced towards her. "Eep! Okay!" Sailor Moon dodged to the side. "Try this! Golden Moon Surprise!" The attack smacked into the youma and destroyed it.

"And who might you be?" a voice called out. "Who's there?" Sailor Moon asked. Batman flew down to her. "Batman. You?" Batman asked. "Sailor Golden Moon, er… Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon said. "Okay, well you don't have to fight you know. I have this city under control," Batman said. "That so? Then how come I'm the one who destroyed that youma?" said Sailor Moon. "I was here and I was about to attack when you jumped in," said Batman. "Well this is a new enemy. I've handled them several times before so I'm very capable of fighting, thank you," Sailor Moon said sternly.

Batman then blasted off. "How rude. He doesn't know the Negaverse like I do…" Sailor Moon de-transformed back to Usagi and headed to the pizza place.

"Hey! Serena! Over here!" Usagi turned to see Max and Terry. "Hey guys! Eat here often?" Serena said. "Max seems to love it here. Next time we're going to Rhino's Chilly place. Right Max?" Terry said. "Yeah, yeah," Max said.

After pizza, Terry went back to the Bat Cave to talk with Bruce Wayne, the old Batman.

"Sailor Moon?" Bruce asked. "Yep. I saw her fight.  She has powers. Not like I've ever seen," Terry said. "Hmmm. Well. Maybe she won't be a problem, but I'd still watch her. I don't know if we can trust her just yet. These creatures seemed to appear with her. It may be a trap," Bruce said. "I'll keep that in mind. This girl, Usagi, she just arrived here too. Think there may be a connection?" Terry stated. "Maybe. Keep an eye on her too," said Bruce.


	3. Enemies Return

TWO FATES MET

Okay, hey again peoples! I hope you have liked my story so far! I hope that even if you didn't like it at first that it'll get better and you'll start to like it!! As far as I know it's good! I hope it is. Oh! I forgot! Usagi is 15! ^_^ Just like me!! heheh… Well. I will use some Japanese in here and I have now changed to their Japanese names. Anyway. I need to stop rambling for sure!! Well. On with my story again!! ^_~

Chapter Three: Enemies Return 

"Batman. Who would have figured he'd show up. Who'd ever think I'd meet up with him?" Serena said to herself. "I wonder what will happen now." There was a knock at her door. "Oh! Hey Terry! Hey Max! What's up?" Usagi said. "Ter suggested we take you to Rhino's Chilly. He loves that place," Max said. "So? It's better than eating pizza all the time," Terry said. Usagi giggled.

As they were walking to Rhino's Chilly, a youma appeared. "Uh. Maybe we better cancel that trip to Rhino's, eh  Ter?" Max said. "I agree," Usagi said. "Yeah," said Terry. The 3 split up to head to safety. Once out of sight, Terry changed into Batman, and Usagi transformed into Sailor moon.

"Alright. Stop right there, Nega-scum! You're not stealing any more energy!" Sailor Moon said. "It's you! Leave this to the pro's," Batman said as he flew down to Sailor Moon. "I am a pro, thank you," Sailor Moon said. Batman threw a bat boomerang at the youma slicing it's arm. The youma charged Batman. He flew out of the way. Sailor Moon jumped to safety.

"Well, well," Dark Eye said as he appeared. "What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon said. "You know this guy" Batman asked. "Well Sailor Moon. Since you're here, I might as well take you, princess. You see. I've found a new use for your heart crystal," Dark Eye said. "Well it won't work! I won't let you have it! Especially since I'd die without it!" Sailor Moon said. Dark Eye disappeared and reappeared behind her. He blasted her in the back. Sailor Mon flew forward. Batman flew at Dark Eye and wrapped him in one of his rope ties.

"Fool. I have much more power than you do. You can't defeat me," Dark Eye said. He disappeared and reappeared by Sailor Moon, once again. Sailor Moon tried to get up. "You're coming with me," Dark Eye said. "No! Golden Moon Surprise!" The attack slightly stunned Dark Eye. "I'm not going with you ever!" sailor Moon shouted. She held her hands at her locket. The Imperium Silver Crystal appeared. "What's that?!" Batman said, confused.

"You're not getting my hear crystal, and whatever your plan was for it won't happen!" The crystal began to glow very bright. A bright light shot out from it towards Dark Eye. "What?! NO!! I won't be defeated like this! I'll be back princess! Mark my word! I'll get you!" Dark Eye said as he vanished. Sailor Moon stopped using the crystal and it vanished. She collapsed. Batman went to her. She was out cold. "Now what do I do?" Batman asked. Bruce, over com-way, answered, "Might as well bring her here." "Guess so," Batman said.

When Batman got back to the Bat Cave, he laid Sailor down on a hospital bed Bruce had prepared. "So what do we do with her?" Batman asked. "We'll wait until she comes to. Then we can ask some questions," Bruce said. "Do you think she'll cooperate?" Batman asked. "Who knows," Bruce said.

Sailor Moon awoke and found herself in a strange bed. She sat up. "Where the heck am I?" she said. "You're in the Bat Cave. Now if you don't mind, I have some questions for you," Batman said. "Hey. This isn't an interrogation," Sailor Moon said. "So now if you'll excuse me. I think I'll leave now." "I don't think so," Batman said. "Look. You can't hold me here," Sailor Moon said. "Just tell me. DO you work for those guys or not?" Batman asked. "HELLO?!  I JUST TRIED TO STOP THOSE GUYS!!" Sailor Moon said. "Good. Just want to make that clear," Batman said. "Can I go now?" Sailor Moon asked. "Fine. But I have to take you," Batman said. He picked her up and flew to the entrance and out of the Bat Cave. Batman dropped her off at the park. "Stay out of trouble," Batman said and flew off. "How weird," Sailor Moon said. She de-transformed back to Serena and went to her apartment.

Serena decided to call up the outer senshi. "Hey Koneko-can!"  Haruka said. "Hey guys! What's up?" Usagi said. "Oh nothing much. Just moving into a new apartment," Michiru said. "Nani?" Usagi said. "Well. It was going to be a surprise, but now you've gone and called us!" Hotaru said. "We moved to Gotham City," Setsuna said. "Cool! Thanks guys! It will help me to have more people I know around!" Usagi said happily. They exchanged addresses and Usagi decided to pay them a visit.

"It's nice to hear you've made a couple friends, Usa-chan," Michelle said. "Yeah! They're really nice! You should meet them! I'm sure you'd like them!" Usagi said. "Well. Perhaps we should get some dinner?" Haruka suggested. "Sounds cool to me!" said a hungry Usagi.

Usagi took the outer senshi to the pizza café she came to love. "So the enemy attacker here?" Trista asked. "Yeah. It's like they're following me! And they said they wanted my heart crystal!" Usagi explained. "What? But why?" Hotaru asked. "I have no idea. It's weird. And why just mine? I mean I don't want them to want others, but you know!" Usagi said. "We know. Well. It's a good thing we moved here then. We can still protect you," Haruka said. "Let's just hope we can. She's the future queen. We'll need her," Michiru said.

The scouts were all walking Serena home when a youma appeared. It attacked right at Usagi. "Usagi!" Hotaru shouted. "Moon Face!" Haruka shouted. "Saturn Crystal Power!" {I don't know what her transformation saying is so if someone could tell me, THANKS!!} "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" The outer senshi then transformed. "Uranus World Shaking!" The attack struck the youma, distracting it. "Usagi! Are you alright?" Uranus said. "Yeah. I'm fine," Usagi winced. "Golden Moon Power!" "Let's combine forces!" Neptune suggested. "Who are you?" they heard a voice.

Batman was confused. 'There are more of them?!' "We are the outer senshi, protectors of Sailor Moon! Our princess and future queen," Uranus said. "Princess?" said Batman. "Talk later!" said Sailor Moon. "Right," said the others. They all joined hands and began to glow, each in their own aura. "Time for a new attack!" said Sailor Moon. "Golden Moon Senshi Starlight Attack!" A bright white and blue light, with gold moons and silver stars in it sped towards the youma, vaporizing it on contact.

"Well done, Sailor Moon," Dark Eye said. "Dark Eye!" Sailor Moon shouted. Dark Eye waved his hand and Sailor Moon disappeared. "What did you do with the princess?!" Uranus yelled. "She'll be working for me now," Dark Eye said, then laughed. Then he vanished.


	4. A Fallen Princess

TWO FATES MET

Hey peoples!! I'M BAAAAAAACK!! I hope I got this out soon enough for you!! If not, GOMEN NASAI!!!! ;_; Well. My friend had to help me with the title for the chapter!! Heheh ^_^;; But other than that, I have had NO help on this story!! I hope that's something good but if not, okay! Well. On with the story once again!! ^_~

Girl: Aren't you going to tell them you don't own mmmmfff :::mouth gets covered by Rebecca:::  
Rebecca: heheh….. SSSSSSSHHHHH!!!!! ^^;; :::halo appears over head:::

Chapter Four: A Fallen Princess 

"TSUKI-HIME!!!! NOOOOO!!!" Uranus shouted. "SERENITY!!" Saturn cried. "This can't be happening! Pluto! What do we do?!" Uranus said frantically. "Calm down! It won't do us any good if you're upset! You won't think straight!" Pluto responded. "What do we do? Do we know where the enemy base is? Do we know anything?" Uranus said. "I can use my magic mirror to find her!" Neptune said. "Hai. We'll do that. But we have to figure out just how we'll get her out of there," Pluto mentioned. "Hold up. Tsuki hime??" Batman said. "Hai. Who else? Or do you now know anything about her?" Uranus said a little aggravated. "Iie I don't. Would you mind telling me what all is going on here?" Batman asked. "Sailor Moon, Serenity, Princess Usagi, and future Neo Queen Serenity, was once the princess of the Moon," Pluto began. "The Moon? But how could there have been life on the Moon?" Batman questioned. "You see. A thousand years ago, such things were possible. There was a kingdom on the Moon, the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity was the princess of it all. Her mother, Queen Serenity, ruled the Silver Millennium. The Earth knew of the existence of life on the other worlds. All the planets had life on them. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, and of course the Moon. All of the scouts were princesses of our own planets," Pluto began.

"One day, evil forces called the Negaverse, from the Earth attacked the Moon and the Silver Millennium was destroyed. Serenity, and all the other princesses, were killed in the battle. All the planets became lifeless. Only the Earth could support life anymore. Queen Serenity made one last wish with the Imperium Silver Crystal, that her daughter, and all the other princesses, and the Earth Prince Endymion, could be reborn on the Earth. Serenity and Endymion had once been in love but now Endymion, now known as Mamoru, has betrayed Serenity and he and Princess Rei of Mars are lovers. When we were reborn, our destinies were to protect Earth from ever being destroyed such as the Silver Millennium. We protect it and all it's people," Pluto finished. "So you're saying, she is the princess? Wow. I never thought that possible. So now you have to save her, don't you?" Batman said. "Yes. If we don't, the whole world, and all of time is at risk. Time has already altered for Serenity and Endymion. It cannot alter again. Serenity is the future queen of the Earth," Pluto explained. "What? You mean one day we will all be ruled by one person?" asked Batman. "Yes. We were also going to be ruled by her husband, Neo King Endymion, but now we will not. I do not yet know if we will have a king. I doubt that we will and the poor queen will have to live a rather lonely life," said Pluto.

Just then, Neptune spoke up, "My mirror reveals that they have made an evil base somewhere on the Moon!" "Nani? Demo how can that be? How can they be on the Moon?" asked Pluto. "It appears that they wish to rule the future Silver Millennium!!" Uranus interjected. "We must stop this!" Saturn spoke. "Hai. At all costs," Pluto responded. "I'll help you," Batman suggested. "Nani?" all the senshi said. "But how can you help? Do you have powers?" asked Pluto. "Iie but I may still be of help. Perhaps I can be a diversion. A distraction," Batman said. "That may come in handy," said Pluto.

Batman went along his way back to the bat cave and left the scouts to their own business having agreed to meet there in the park the next day around noon. "So you're going to try to help them?" Bruce asked. "Yeah. I said as a sort of diversion," Terry explained. "I guess. I'll have to give you some special bat boomerangs," said Bruce. "I wonder how they manage to have her become queen of the Earth someday. Do you believe she will be?" asked Terry. "I don't know but I don't think it quit likely. But then again from what you say about them and their powers…. Who knows," Bruce answered.

Sailor Moon awoke to another dark room. 'Not again…' she thought. A small light flickered on. "Glad you're awake, hime," Dark Eye spoke. "You are NOT getting my hearts crystal!! So don't even think about it!!" Sailor Moon, now Usagi dressed in an odd outfit, said angrily. "Well. A little stubborn, aren't we? You see. I already HAVE your heart crystal," he said, holding it up for her to see. "NANI?! BUT HOW AM I STILL ALIVE?!?!" she shouted, all confused. "I am using my powers to keep you alive. I can do that here in the Dark Millennium Palace," Dark Eye said. "Dark Millennium Palace?! Wha?" asked a still VERY confused Serena. "Yes that's right. I am going to use your heart crystal to control you. You'll be soon helping me rule the Dark Millennium! A total opposite to the Silver Millennium. I plan to annihilate all the people of Earth and start a new race!" roared Dark Eye. "You're CRAZY!!!!" Serena yelled. "Oh really? You won't think that much longer. Oh and soon your daughter Chibiusa will be MY daughter as well," said Dark Eye. Serena gasped. She became somewhat afraid. "I'll stop you! I hope you know that!!" she shouted after him as he left the room.

"Sailor Pluto. Would you mind telling me who you guys are in person?" Batman asked. "Alright. I guess we can all show who we really are," Pluto replied. The scouts all de-transformed and Batman took his mask off. Pluto spoke first, "I am Meioh Setsuna." "I'm Terry McGuiness." {Is that how you spell his last name?¿ If not SUMIMASEN MINNA-SAN!¡} "I'm Tomoe Hotaru." "Keiou Michiru." "Tenou Haruka." "So who was Sailor Moon?" Terry asked. "Tsukino Usagi," Setsuna answered. "What? I know her! My friend Max introduced her to me!" Terry stated. "Nani? Oh! So you're the ones she told us about! Nice to finally meet you Terry. Usagi told us all about you guys," Michiru said. "That's interesting. She's told us a lot about you guys too," Terry said. "Well. Perhaps we should move to a more private place and arrange a way to get her," Setsuna suggested. "Agreed," said the others.

'Come on Usagi. There HAS to be a way out here!!' Usagi thought. 'Demo HOW?!' She sighed. Suddenly she felt the sudden urge to destroy something but it quickly passed. 'Nani was THAT?! They must really be turning me evil!! IE!! This CANNOT be happening!!!!!!!' Dark Eye entered the room. "How are you feeling, my future queen?" he asked. "I AM NOT YOUR FUTURE QUEEN!!!" Usagi shouted. "Oh but you will be! You WILL be MY queen!" Dark Eye said and left again. 'I'm doomed if I stay here!! I must escape! Demo how? Do I still have the Silver Crystal?' Suddenly there was a bright light and Usagi's mother, Queen Serenity, appeared. "Usagi! Quick! While the Silver Crystal still has some power! ESCAPE! I'll lend you what little power I have to help you!" Usagi could feel the energy and she wished herself out of there.


	5. Tests and Strains

TWO FATES MET

Hey readers! Alright. I changed their names to the Japanese names! I had already been thinking about it and a certain reviewer helped push me to do it so I have! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as it seems everyone has enjoyed the last few! ^_~ Thanks for reading! ^_^

Chapter 5: Tests and strains 

The senshi and Terry were having a meeting at the bat cave when suddenly Usagi appeared. "Usagi-chan?!" Hotaru exclaimed. Usagi collapsed and Haruka helped to stable her. "My mother helped me escape…" she began. "But they got my heart crystal!" "NANI?!?!" the senshi exclaimed. "Demo how? You can't live without it!" Michiru stated. "Dark Eye. He's using his power to keep me alive," Usagi explained. "But, how is that possible?" Michiru asked. "Setsuna? Do you know anything?" "I don't know about this. I've never heard of it," she replied. "So how many more people have powers like you?" Terry asked. "Lots of people. Mainly band ones. We're not totally for sure," Hotaru answered. Bruce listened in on the conversation. "So she is the tsuki-hime?" Usagi looked over to him, confused. "Huh?" she said warily. "Usagi, this is Bruce Wayne, the old Batman," Setsuna said. "Huh? OH WAIT! I'M NOT SAILOR MOON! AND YOU GUYS AREN'T TRANSFORMED! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Usagi shouted confused and worried. "Calm down Usa! They know who we are," Haruka said.

Usagi looked around at where she was. "Where the heck am I?!" she shouted. "The Bat Cave," a voice said. She looked to see who it was. "Terry?! What are you doing here? And you know who I am??!!" she exclaimed. "Hai. I found out everything," he replied. "But there's something you don't know." "Nani?" she asked. "I'm Batman." "NANI????!!!!!!" Usagi fell to her knees. "Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked. "I can't believe YOU'RE Batman!! You were so rude to me!" exclaimed a rather ecstatic Usagi. "Hn," Terry replied. Usagi frowned. "So does Max know about you? She seemed to know more." "Yeah she does. She found out for herself," Terry said. "She's helped me out here and there ever since." "So what now?" Hotaru asked. "Well. We have to get Usagi's heart crystal back," said Setsuna. "Is there a way to call upon your mother to ask her for help?" Michiru asked Usagi. Usagi replied, "Well. I'm not exactly sure. The only thing I can think of is perhaps going to the time gate. Only problem is that would be breaking a taboo*." "Taboo?" Terry said, confused. "My mother, Queen Serenity set up three taboos that were to never be broken. Time travel is one. People are not even allowed to the time gate. Sailor Pluto used to protect that gate. That was another taboo. Now she can never return to the time gate," Usagi spoke. "Well then. I guess we should get going," Terry said. He put his hood back on. The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go scouts!" Usagi shouted. "Golden Moon Power!" "Saturn Planet Power!" "Pluto Planet Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" The scouts all transformed. "Now how do we get to the time gate?" asked Batman. "We teleport," Sailor Moon answered sternly. "Hold hands with us." Terry joined their little circle as they all held hands. "Don't let go!" Sailor Moon said as they vanished. "I hope everything works out," Bruce said and turned to leave.

The next thing he knew, Batman and the others were all in a weird dimension. "We're in the fourth dimension," Sailor Pluto said. "Fourth dimension?" asked Batman. "Of space and time. There," Sailor Pluto pointed towards a door. "That's the time gate." 'Mother. Queen Serenity, Goddess Selene*. Where are you? Please come to us!' Sailor Moon spoke in her head. "I am here daughter." They all turned to see Queen Serenity, standing before them. "I am glad you made it out of there safely." "Yes mother, demo what about my heart crystal?" Sailor Moon asked. "Dark Eye will use it against you. You may even start to turn but with help from your friends, you may be able to get it back," said Queen Serenity. Sailor Moon didn't think it possible. "Are you sure? And how is he keeping me alive?" "He has morphed his power into something unlike anything I've ever seen before. I'm not quite sure how he is keeping you alive, but luckily he is," Queen Serenity said. "As long as his power flows into you, you shall not die. You needn't worry. But you must hurry though. If your heart crystal is not restored to you, his evil power will overcome you and you will fall. You will no longer be reachable." Sailor Moon's heart sunk at her mother's words. 'How could this have happened?' "Have faith, Usagi. I'm sure you'll pull through it. No go. You must devise a way to get back your heart crystal." Queen Serenity began to fade. "I love you daughter. Now be safe and protect the Earth! Save the future Silver Millennium!" Soon the queen had fully vanished. "I love you, mother," Sailor Moon whispered.

The senshi all decided to stay at Usagi's apartment place, and they asked Terry to join them. Usagi sat out on her balcony, silently looking out at the stars and moon. She didn't hear Terry come out, so consumed in her thoughts. "Thinking, eh?" Terry said. Usagi turned around suddenly. "Oh. Terry. Yeah. I'm just hoping for a good battle and good luck. We'll need all the luck we can get." "I'm sure you'll pull through," Terry said. "How can you be so sure? I can be strong, but without my heart crystal I don't feel quite as strong. And what if they succeed in turning me evil?!" Usagi started to worry more. "Don't fret over it." Terry gave her a smile. Usagi tried to smile back but didn't feel much like smiling. "I hope you're right," she said finally. Usagi got up. "Where are you going?" Terry asked. "I think I'll go for a walk. Are the others asleep?" she replied. "Yeah," Terry said. "Good. They probably wouldn't let me go out otherwise," Usagi stated. On a sudden impulse, Terry said, "I'll go with you!" Usagi looked at him oddly. "To make sure you'll be alright," he finished. Usagi smiled faintly. "Thanks," she said.

Usagi and Terry quietly snuck out of her apartment and headed for outside. As they walked they were mostly silent, not finding much to say. Only commenting here and there on the stars and other such things they saw. Little did they know that they were being followed.

"Keburi, I expect you to find her and bring her back to me," Dark Eye said to his kneeling minion. "Yes your highness. I will not fail you," Keburi replied. "Oh and make sure to dispose of the other one. And if any others show up, dispose of them to," said Dark Eye. "Yes sire." Keburi left to fulfill her mission.

"Hello, lady mistress," a voice called behind Usagi and Terry. They spun around and found Keburi, a tall woman all dressed in black, somewhat like a ninja despite the low-cut front. She had long raven hair and red eyes. "Who are you?!" Usagi exclaimed. "I am here to take you back to his highness. Now. Come with me!" Keburi charged after Usagi. Terry pushed Usagi out of the way and took the blow himself. He hit the ground with a slit thud. "Terry?!" Usagi shouted. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "You're a nice person. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now. Plus we have to get you back your heart crystal." Terry winced a little. "Leave the rest up to me," Usagi said. "Golden Moon Power!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Golden Moon Surprise!" The attack sped towards the Keburi, but she dodged the attack. "Hey! Stay still so I can vaporize you!" Sailor Moon shouted. Keburi shot a black ball of energy at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged just in time. "Keburi! What's taking you so long?" Dark Eye said as he suddenly appeared. "Sorry master. The lady mistress is resisting more than I had anticipated," Keburi answered. "Very well. I shall have Takano help you." Dark Eye vanished once again as always. Suddenly another witch, just like Keburi, but wearing an outfit of red, and red hair, and blue eyes, appeared. "Keburi, I expected so much more from you. After all we did train together," Takano said. Keburi shot her a death glare. "Keep your mouth shut for once, Takano," Keburi snapped back. Takano replied, "My, my. Aren't we snippy?" Takano shot an energy ball at Sailor Moon, hers red unlike Keburi's. Sailor Moon dodged but it hit her in the arm slightly. She winced.

"How long do you think you'll hold out?" Takano sneered. "You're no match for us." Terry walked up beside Sailor Moon. "Come on! We should get out of here! Let's go get the others!" he said. "No," Sailor Moon said sternly, deathly quiet. "We won't make it." Terry gave her a look of surprise. "I can't stop them! They'll get me no matter what! If we fight them that only means you'll get hurt somehow!" Sailor Moon said. "That doesn't mean we can't try! Who says you can't stop them? I bet you can!" Terry said. Sailor Moon shook her head. Takano and Keburi both vanished, reappearing behind Terry and Sailor Moon. Keburi grabbed Sailor Moon and Takano grabbed Terry. "Let us go!!" shouted Sailor Moon. Takano drained the energy from Terry. Then she and Keburi vanished. "Sailor Moon…!" Terry said weakly, before he lost consciousness.

Usagi awoke, yet again dressed in the weird outfit. It looked just like her princess dress only this one was black with silver. 'I knew they would get me. But… Terry? What happened to him? Is he alright?' she pondered. Dark Eye entered the room. "Hello again, hime." Usagi scowled. "Well now. We can't have that, can we?" Dark Eye sent a wave of dark energy through Usagi. It felt hard to breathe and the air around her became thick. Suddenly her eyes clouded over. "You will be my queen…" she heard Dark Eye say in the background. "I… will… be… you're… queen…" Usagi said, dazed and unaware of what she was saying. "Very good," Dark Eye replied.

An hour after the attack, Queen Serenity visited Setsuna in her dreams. "Pluto! Quickly! You must get up! Usagi has been kidnapped again! Terry is unconscious! You must help him!" Setsuna jolted awake. She quickly awoke the others and they set out to find Terry.

Terry awoke to the girls kneeling over him, in Usagi's apartment. He held his head. "Ow… I didn't think getting the energy sucked out of you would give you such a headache…" he spoke. "What happened?!" Haruka said, infuriated. "Two youmas attacked us and grabbed us. One stole my energy. The other took Usagi. She tried to fight but it was no use. I took the first blow for her but after that she fought as Sailor Moon," Terry explained. Haruka frowned. "I can't believe this!" "Calm down, Haruka-chan!" Michiru said. She eyed Haruka. Haruka just turned and walked out onto the balcony. "So what do we do now?" Terry asked. "I'm not sure," Setsuna answered. "I guess we'll have to go to the Dark Palace Usagi told us about on the Moon. We'll have to try to save her before he turns her."

*In the manga Queen Serenity set up three taboos to never be broken. That's where I got that from. People weren't even allowed to meet Sailor Pluto.

*The fourth dimension is also mentioned in the manga.

*Usagi's mother was once called the Goddess Selene as being one of her names in the manga.


	6. Trouble Brewing

**Two Fates Met**

Hi readers! Wow. I never thought I would ever update as fast as I have! Did anyone else? ^_^;; Well. Really not much more to say! Oh. I forgot from before! :::Girl pokes her in back::: I know! I know!! I do **_NOT_** own Batman Beyond OR Sailor Moon. -_- It'd be nice if I did but I don't! Oh! Sailorruss who reviewed my story! Sumimasen minna-san had NOTHING to do with the story so that was an okay Japanese mix. Demo nanishiro {anyway}… Oh. One quick note! Kudasai means please! Oh and ouji means prince. I'm sure everyone knows all the other words by now, and maybe those as well. They're used in so many stories! Well. Enjoy my story! And thanks for reviewing and reading! ^_~

**Chapter Six: Trouble Brewing**

Usagi was asleep. Suddenly she found herself in the astral plain. 'What am I doing here?' she thought. Her mother appeared. "Usagi! You mustn't wake up!" "Nani?! Why not?" Usagi asked. "Because if you do, you will awaken evil. Then it will be the start of the Dark Millennium!" Queen Serenity said frantically. "IE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Usagi cried. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Will I ever be able to wake up again?" "Only if the scouts can return your heart crystal to you," Queen Serenity said sadly. "I am sorry. I can do nothing to help you daughter. I have brought you here to the astral plain but you must never leave. Is that understood?" "Hai, Okaasan," said a very sad Usagi. 'I guess this is just where I'll stay.' A tear began to roll down her cheek.

"I can't believe it!" Haruka shouted. "They took her again!" "Obviously these people are not about to give up. They are very intent on having Usagi," Michiru stated. "What do we do now, Setsuna-san?" Hotaru asked. "We have no choice but to see what will happen. I don't think we can do anything," Setsuna answered. "Pluto…" a faint voice called. An image of Queen Serenity appeared. "I must talk quickly. Serenity is asleep and now in the astral plain. She mustn't be awakened until you have returned her heart crystal to her. If she wakes up before then, the evil power will over come her and she will befall to evil, creating the Dark Millennium." "Hai your highness," Setsuna replied. Queen Serenity vanished once again. Setsuna looked to the sleeping form of Terry on the couch. She walked to him.

"Terry! Wake up!" she spoke. "Hn?" Terry questioned when he was slowly awoken. "We must go now. We have to save Usagi! She is asleep and must not awaken until we have restored her heart crystal to her! If she does awaken, she will become evil and the Dark Millennium will begin!" Setsuna explained. "Alright. Let's go!" Terry suggested. The scouts all transformed and Terry suited up and they all tried to teleport. Terry had to lend extra energy for that, considering he had no powers and Sailor Moon was absent. The scouts landed, right outside the front gates of the Dark Palace. They all received weird vibes.

Dark Eye grew impatient. He wanted Usagi to awaken and for her to become his Queen so that the Dark Millennium could begin, but she seemed to be in a coma. "Keburi! Takano! What news do you have on our Queen?" Keburi appeared. "Takano is checking up on her right now, but she doesn't appear to be awake in the slightest. It's as though you can't reach her," Keburi informed. "What? Well. Try harder!! She must be awakened! Do you want the Dark Millennium to happen or not?" Dark Eye said impatiently. "Hai your highness, demo we may not have enough power ourselves to awaken her!" Keburi tried to explain. Dark Eye glared. Takano entered the room. "Your highness," she began. "Gomen nasai but she just isn't reachable!" Dark Eye stood up from his thrown. "SHE WILL AWAKEN!!" With that he stormed out of the room to where Usagi lay.

The senshi and Batman approached the gates. "It doesn't appear to be heavily guarded. We probably won't have trouble getting in. It's just the getting to Usagi part that will be lots of trouble. Think we can handle it guys?" Sailor Neptune commented, looking at her magic mirror. "We'll have to try," Batman said. "Right!" the senshi all agreed. "Uranus World Shaking!" The attack went soaring at the gates, breaking them open. "Let's go!" Pluto ordered. The scouts all rushed in. A youma appeared and attacked them. Batman threw one of his ropes at it tying it up. "Dead Scream!" The youma was vanquished and the senshi and Batman pressed on.

Dark Eye poured energy into Usagi, hoping she would awaken. "Come on!!" he shouted in frustration. "Why won't you wake up?!" He let out a growl and turned his attention to outside the room window. There he saw the senshi and Batman. "NANI?! KEBURI! TAKANO!" he roared. They both appeared. "GO! DESTROY THOSE MEDDELING PESTS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Keburi and Takano disappeared to fulfill their job.

A dark energy ball hit Batman in the back. A red energy ball hit Pluto in the back. They both fell to the ground. "Pluto!"  Uranus shouted. "Batman!" Saturn exclaimed. She quickly rushed to the two fallen friends, followed by Uranus and Neptune. Keburi and Takano laughed. "Pathetic fools!! To think you could even DARE to stop us! You won't get any farther than this point!" Keburi said, snickering. Takano added, "Yeah, so say sayonara!" They both shot out their energy balls again. "Silence Wall Block!" Saturn shouted. The shield protected them well. "Thanks Saturn. Now. We must get them out of here! We're not strong enough to move on!" Neptune pointed out. "Right!" Uranus and Saturn said together. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn used what energy they had left to barely get themselves out of there. Keburi spoke. "You know this means we'll probably have to hunt them down. Master will not like this." Takano nodded her head. "Hai…"

After Setsuna had rested up some, she made a suggestion to the senshi and Terry. "I think we should call up the other senshi." "Nani? Are you kidding me? You know what they did to Koneko-chan!" Haruka protested. "I know, but we need their help if we plan to get anywhere! And besides. Rei never really betrayed Usagi-chan," Setsuna said. "All right, demo if they pull any tricks, I'll kill them for sure!!" Michiru glared at Haruka. "Haruka-chan! Lower your temper, kudasai." "Hn," Haruka retorted. This time Terry spoke. "Are you sure the other senshi can be trusted? Usagi told me all of what they did, for the most part, and she seemed rather upset when she talked about it." "I know. But there's nothing we can do. We need their help, if we are to save Usagi," Setsuna replied.

The other senshi were indeed contacted. Rei felt horrible that Usagi had left, and all because of Mamoru. Rei felt guilty as well. "Don't worry Rei. I think she understood that you never really wanted for that to happen. She knows it was Mamoru," Setsuna said over the communicator. "I hope she'll forgive me…" Rei said. Then she gave a faint smile. "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

The other scouts felt sorry as well for their actions. They never decided on another person to become their leader and it felt empty without Sailor Moon. They missed her. "We'll be there too!" Makota, speaking for the other inner senshi, said. "Good," Setsuna said. A couple days later, all the inner senshi arrived at the outer senshi's apartment.

"So what do we plan to do to save her?"  Minako asked. "There really is no way to tell. We can't really make many plans. Every time we go to battle, something changes and we're never really prepared. Just expect anything scouts," said Setsuna. "Alright! So when do we head out to save, Usagi-san?!" Makota asked. "Shouldn't we at least plan something?"  Ami asked. "Well. We have decided to try and take out these two minions Dark Eye has," Haruka said. "If we can take them out, we might manage to get closer to saving Usako." "Alright. Sounds good to me!" Minako said. "Yeah," Rei agreed, rather quietly.

Usagi was bored. 'What am I supposed to do here? There's nothing to do! I so wish I could wake up!' Usagi thought. Suddenly someone appeared in the mist that was off in the distance. Usagi gasped. "Who's there?!" she demanded. "Where the heck am I?!?!" the person called out. The voice was familiar. "Terry?!" Usagi exclaimed. "Huh? Usagi?" Terry stated confused. "Hai. What are you doing here?" Usagi asked. "Where is here?" Terry asked in return. "The Astral Plain. You must be asleep or something. But that still doesn't explain why you're here. Only loved ones and close friends could ever come here," Usagi said. "So I'm not that good of a friend, huh?" Terry teased. "Hn," Usagi said. "I didn't mean it like that!" "Well. I don't know why I'm here," Terry said. "I wonder…" said Usagi. "Usagi. Wondering as always." Queen Serenity said as she came through the mist. "Terry is close. Can't you read your own heart, silly?" Usagi blushed. "Nani do you mean??" Terry made a look of confusion. "Well Terry. I'm surprised of you. I thought you were starting to feel something towards my daughter as well. You once did you know," said Queen Serenity. "Nani? I did? Demo how? When? I don't remember anything like that!" Terry said. "Back on the Moon Palace. You were a royal guard." Queen Serenity waved her hand and Terry and Usagi were back on the Moon. "Wait a second…" said Usagi. "This seems familiar." "Oddly enough, hai it does," Terry stated. Suddenly they saw themselves running around. Usagi was giggling away and Terry was chasing after.

"Can't catch me Terry!!" Usagi said and ran away, her white princess dress billowing in the wind. Usagi hid around a corner and when Terry came by, she pounced on him, both falling to the ground. "HA! I got you instead Ter!" Usagi proclaimed. "Okay, okay! Now can you get off me?" Terry said. Usagi giggled some more. Terry gave a slight frown. "Oh come on! What ever happened to having fun??" Usagi said. Terry moved and got Usagi off him. "Yeah, yeah," he said. Usagi frowned. "Am I no fun?" she asked, giving pouty eyes. Terry tired not to let them get to him, but they did. "Oh Usako. You know you and I have fun!" Usagi smiled. "Yay!" Terry gave her a small peck on the cheek. Usagi looked at him and blushed. Suddenly Usagi and Terry were back in the Astral Plain.

"Okaasan. Nani does this mean?" Usagi questioned. "You two once fell in love silly! That's when it all began. Terry died protecting you, unlike Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity answered. "All this time I thought he had. Until he betrayed me that is…" Usagi said. Terry walked over to the queen. "So what does this mean?" "Well. You two can finally be together. I remember overhearing Usagi talking to the senshi once that she loved you. Back then though it was custom for a hime to marry an ouji." Queen Serenity frowned. "I only wish you two could have been together. Demo now you can be. So be happy!" "Right, Okaasan!" Usagi said. She looked to Terry. "Right?" He nodded and said, "Right."


	7. Memories

**Two Fates Met**

Alright peoples. Here is another chapter. I've made a couple adjustments to previous chapters concerning transformation. Hope you don't get confused! And if so. Sumimasen! Hope this chapter is as good as before or getting better! And I hope I have been good at getting these chapters out in good time. Keep enjoying! ^_~

Chapter Seven: Memories 

Usagi couldn't believe it. She and Terry had once fallen in love? And back on the Moon during the Silver Millennium? She was happy that she finally found the one she truly loved, but it was awkward at first, considering she and Terry hadn't known each other for very long in that life time. Slowly some memories started to resurface.

****~*~****

{**}Princess Usagi was looking at the Earth from her balcony. She had heard about the new evil menace, Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl led the Earthlings who despised the Lunarians. She poisoned their minds into hating the Lunarians, out of jealousy all because the Lunarians lived a life of about 1000 years. Prince Endymion of Earth tried to keep them under control but was loosing the control he had. Queen Serenity grew worried.

Usagi headed back into her bedroom. 'What's going to happen?' she thought. She decided to go for a walk out among the gardens. As soon as she had closed her bedroom door behind her, a strong arm wrapped around her waist. "Eep!" she exclaimed. "Calm down, Usako!" the person holding her said. "Oh," she said shyly. "Prince Endymion. When did you get here?" "Half an hour ago. Oh and hello to you too," Mamoru stated. Usagi never liked being around him, especially considering the way he acted towards her. So open about what he thought of her. 'Why am I supposed to marry HIM?! Of all the people! And I love Terry!' "Was there something you wanted?" Usagi asked, as sweetly as possible to not sound agitated, such as she was. "Hn," Mamoru retorted. "Little sweet angel, aren't you, Usako?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Hn," Usagi replied back. "Where were you going?" Mamoru asked. "For a walk. Why do you need to know?" Usagi said, rather annoyed. "You're my fiancé. That's why. I have a right to know," Mamoru replied. "Sure," said Usagi as she walked off.

Usagi was walking around, cooling down after her little walk in with Mamoru, when she bumped into someone else. "HEY!! WATCH IT!!" she shouted without looking. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-san!" she heard Terry say. She looked up at him. "Sumimasen! I didn't realize it was you! I figured it was Mamoru…" Usagi said. "I understand. Has he been bothering you again?" Terry asked. "Hai… I SO wish I wasn't going to marry HIM!" Usagi said, still aggravated at him. Terry laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Terry smiled. "Iie, demo you are." Usagi glared. "Hn." Terry laughed some more.

****~*~****

Dark Eye was trying his hardest to awaken Usagi. 'She must be awakened!' he shouted internally. "You highness." Keburi appeared. "You called?" "Hai. I want you to find those other meddling scouts and get rid of them. NOW!" Dark Eye waved his hand, gesturing for her to leave. "Take Takano as well." "Yes master," Keburi said as she left. "There must be a way to wake you up, little hime," Dark Eye said to the sleeping Usagi. He started a heavier flow of dark energy into her in hopes it would awaken her.

Keburi and Takano were not sure exactly where to find the senshi so they decided to create trouble, hoping it would draw their attention and bring the senshi to them. Takano grabbed a girl from out of the park and began to drain her energy, while Keburi drained the energy of a near by jogging man.

The senshi were busy walking through the park when they noticed the trouble. "They let's transform you guys!" Minako suggested. "Mars Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!" {AN: I still don't know what her transformation would be so forgive me kudasai!} All the senshi transformed and went over to face the demons.

"Stop right there, evil demons!" Mars said. Keburi and Takano turned to face the senshi. "Looks like we found what we were looking for, sister," said Takano. "Hai. You're right," Keburi agreed. They both threw two large energy balls at the senshi. The senshi dodged as best they could and Saturn used her glaive. "Silence Wall Block!" The attacks were deflected. "What have you done with our princess?!" Uranus shouted. "Our master is dealing with her quite nicely. Soon she will no longer be you princess but ours!" Takano explained. The senshi all gasped. "What do you mean?" Pluto questioned. "The master is going to turn her evil! Soon she will become the Queen of the Dark Millennium! Everything will be filled with hatred and darkness! You all will be crushed!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attacks rushed at Takano. Her sister helped in deflecting the attack. "How do we defeat them Mercury?" Venus asked. Mercury's visor appeared and she took out her computer and began her scans. "I've got it! If we attack one the other will block. Then we attack that one while they're still blocking the first attack. It should work scouts." "Right!" they said in unison. "Mars Firebird Strike!" "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Space Sword Blaster!" "Submarine Reflection!" "Dark Dome Close!" The attacks sped at the demons who in return deflected the attacks. Then the senshi joined hands and powered up. "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" A bright flash of colors was shot out at the two witches. They screamed as they vanished into nothingness.

"You think that's the end of those two?" Uranus asked. "Perhaps not. We should try to infiltrate the enemy base and bring Usagi back! We also must acquire her heart crystal. Without it she will stay asleep forever," said Pluto. "Let's just hope that when we get there we're not too late," Saturn said.

{**} I know in the anime Prince Endymion says Queen Beryl came out of nowhere but I wanted to use a bit of manga for this part and keep with the original story line idea Naoko Takeuchi had. Also in the manga, the Lunarians did have life spans of 1000 years, so I'm not just making that up.


	8. Awakening

**Two Fates Met**

            Hey again! I've finished another chapter! So. How is everyone enjoying my story? Good? Bad? I surely hope it's good! If not I'm sorry I have not written a story you like! If it is good then… YAY! ^_^ I love all you peoples who read my story! Domo arigatougozaimasu!

Chapter 8: Awakening 

            The senshi decided to use sailor teleport once again to teleport to the Moon. From there they set out to find the dark palace.

"Got any readings yet, Mercury?" Jupiter asked. "I may have found something. It looks like the palace is a about a mile ahead. If we hurry, we may get there to save her," Mercury replied. "Right!" the other senshi, as well as Batman, who had tagged along, agreed.

"Look! It's the palace!" Mercury stated. Venus asked, "How do we get in?" Mercury scanned the palace. "Over there at the gate. But we have to keep our guard up scouts. I have readings of youma all around." Just as she finished talking, a youma attacked. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" The youma dodged the attack and threw one of its own at the scouts. Batman threw one of his ropes at the youma, tying it up. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The youma was vanquished on contact. "How do we break through the gates?" "Allow me!" Uranus said as she stepped forward. "Uranus World Shaking!" The attack smashed the gates open. "Let's hurry!" said Pluto.

Back in the astral plane, Usagi was talking with her mother. "I can't hold out much longer, Okaasan! I know I'm going to wake up! And then I'll be evil! This just can't happen!" Usagi was raving on about her awakening and being evil. "Do not worry my ojousan. The scouts are on their way to save you! And Terry is with them! They will get to you in time!" Queen Serenity tried to reassure her daughter. "Demo… what if they don't? What if I wake up? What if I'm stuck here forever?!" Usagi paced. "Oh how I wish I could wake up and breathe fresh air! My mind feels so clouded right now! I'm so confused!" Queen Serenity frowned. Her face too had a look of worry much like the face Usagi wore. "I just don't know if they'll make it in time, Okaasan…" Usagi said, more than worried. She was now frightened. She was worried about what she might do if she did turn evil.

"WHAT?! How could you let them get passed the gate?! FOOLS!!!!!! Go after them! Stop them!!!" Dark Eye roared. Takano and Keburi left on the double. Dark Eye stormed out of the throne room to where Usagi was. She lay on the bed, still sound asleep. He held out his hand and pour dark energy from it into her body. "I will have you awaken, once and for all!"

In the astral plane, Usagi suddenly felt very tired. "Okaasan!" she called out. Queen Serenity appeared to her. "What? What it is?!" she asked, sounding panicked. Usagi let out a groan and collapsed to her knees. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out!" Queen Serenity didn't know what to do. Finally she called upon the Silver Crystal. It's power surged through Usagi. She felt a sweet, serene peace overcome her. "Arigatougozaimasu…" she trailed off. She could still feel the evident evil energy, swarming around her mind, trying to take hold of her.

A small ghostly figure of the queen appeared before the scouts, as they were running through a hall in the palace. "Queen Serenity! What is the matter?" Neptune asked. "Usagi is unable to hold out by herself any longer. I am lending her my power but I will not be able to sustain her for very long either. You must hurry scouts! Dark Eye is clouding her mind with dark energy! Soon it will be too late!" As soon as she finished speaking, the queen vanished. "Come on scouts! We have to find her! NOW!" Uranus ordered.

They set off in a fast run, checking every room for a sign of Usagi but finding none. "She has to be here somewhere!" Batman shouted. Suddenly, two forms appeared before them. "You will never find her! Instead you will all meet your doom!" Keburi shouted. The two witches started throwing energy balls at the scouts. "Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!" "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The scouts threw out their own attacks as well. "Come on scouts! We have to get to Usagi-chan!" Batman threw down one of his smoke bombs, creating a cloud to hide them. "Come on! This way!" shouted Mercury. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of them. "Where are they now? Dark Eye will for surely finish us off for this!" Takano said. "Let's get out of here!" Keburi said, and the two vanished.

Usagi winced. "I can't do it any more!" And her body began to fade. "No Usagi-san! You mustn't give in to him! You mustn't let him overpower you! You have to fight back!" the queen spoke frantically. "I can't…" Usagi said one last time before she collapsed. "Usagi? USAGI!!" the queen cried out. She kneeled beside her daughter and began to cry. She made a final attempt in using the crystal to sustain Usagi, but was failing, for Usagi continued to disappear.

On the outside, in the room where Usagi was held, her body began to move. She was trying to fight off sleep to awaken. "Yes! It's working!" exclaimed Dark Eye. The scouts came bursting through the door. "Get away from her!" Batman shouted. Dark Eye let out a menacing laugh. "You're too late! Look! She's already begun to awaken!" The scouts all gasped and looked on in horror. "No! This can't happen!" Mars shouted. "We'll fight you!" "Dark Dome Close!" "Submarine Reflection!" "Space Sword Blaster!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mercury Aqua Mirage!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Dark Eye deflected the attacks. "Petty fools. You're no match for my power! And soon you will have to face hers as well!" He pointed to Usagi. The scouts saw a shadow, looming over her. "You see? I've won! There's no way you can defeat me now! Victory is mine!" "Not as long as we put up a fight! We'll never give up!" Mars shouted. "Yeah!" the others agreed. They all faced him. "Love and friendship can conquer anything! No matter what happens, we'll never stop fighting you!" "We'll just see about that!"

Dark Eye threw a large energy ball at two of the scouts. The blast struck. The scouts cried out. "I'll just take you down, one by one!" "Neptune!" Uranus shouted. "Venus!" Jupiter shouted. Neptune and Venus lay unconscious on the floor. "You'll pay for that!" Uranus growled at Dark Eye. He had a nonchalant look. He seemed amused with the site of the sailor soldiers falling, one by one as he planned. "Soon you all will suffer the fate you so deserve!"

A brilliant white light shown and they had to cover their eyes. But the light did not stay white. It darkened and faded to black. They heard a wicked laugh. Dark Eye and the others opened their eyes and turned to Usagi. She was standing and was wearing her princess outfit, but now it was all black with silver where there was gold. "Usagi!" Batman shouted. "Hime!" the senshi cried out. "She is no longer here. I am the Queen of Darkness!"

Wow. Is that considered a cliffy? If so then, wow! I've never done one before! Normally I wouldn't because I don't enjoy them all the time. And I read quite a few sometimes! Not that I hate them though. Well. Surprisingly I got this out the day after Thanksgiving! Who knew? Oh and I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short! I'll try to make the next one longer! Well. I just wanted to say HAPPY THANKSGIVING to you all out there! And thanks to all my readers! Whether you like it or not! I still thank ya! ^-~ So. Please keep on reading and enjoying my story! And if anybody likes to read original stories… I have one! Check it out under my pen name! It's called Princess Ayilana! ^.^ If you do check it out, arigato! If not. Hope you keep reading this one! Ja ne!

~~*~*~*~~

@~~}~~


End file.
